


Mine

by alwaysgocrazy



Series: Love Through Song [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the best thing that's ever been mine. </p><p>Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Things used to be so simple. When we met, Cameron was only the neuroscientist running the stitches. I didn’t know he would mean this much to me. I didn’t know anyone would me as much to me as Cameron does.

I never believed in love. I never wanted to get married; I thought the act was stupid and just a big display and show for everyone to see love. But Cameron…I wanted to marry Cameron. I didn’t think he would want to marry a girl who didn’t understand emotions and only had bad experiences in life.

Now, here I am, lying on the couch in his apartment, cuddling with him with a smile. I glance up at him. He’s so into watching _Doctor Who_ it’s kind of ridiculous. That’s just one of the things that makes Cameron, Cameron. I look back to the TV

He looks down at me. “What?” he asks.

I look back, pulling myself out of my thoughts. “Tell me. Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time.”

He smiles and nods. “Yeah, I remember.” He leans down and kisses the top of my head. “Why are you bringing that up all of a sudden?”

I shrug. “I don’t know. I’m just thinking about it.”

His smile grins. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand you, Stretch.”

“That’s alright. That just mean’s all always be a mystery.”

***

Flash forward: we’re engaged. There’s a drawer of my things at his place, just like he has a drawer at mine. We were lying in bed one night, facing each other and talking about stuff. He asked me: “How did you grow up? I mean, you know about my childhood; what was yours like?”

We occasionally have conversations like this. Sometimes I like them, other times I don’t. This was a question I almost never answered truthfully. But that night, I felt like telling Cameron everything.

“My dad left me. My mom and I were in a car accident when I was eight or so. I vaguely remember anything before that. I really only remember the bad things, like all the fighting and arguing. I remember Ed being around a lot and my father not liking that. I think they were friends at one point but then weren’t. Once my mom passed…” I sighed, biting my bottom lip. “That’s when my dad left. H-he didn’t want me. Ed was just kind of stuck with me. My dad promised to come back one day and just trust Ed to take care of me, but I never believed them.” I shrugged, pulling the blankets up over my shoulders.

“Is that why you’re so guarded?” asked Cameron.

I nodded, looking away. “I just feel like…I know my parents loved each other. But the way they showed it was anything but normal. I only barely remember them saying ‘I love you’ to each other. Until I started stitching, I never felt or understood love. I never really thought I _could_ love.” I smiled slightly. “You and stitching has helped me learn how to love and what love felt like.” I leaned in to kiss him gently on the nose. “You’re the first one I ever truly loved. I’m just afraid…”

I could see the blush creeping on his face even in the dark. He reached for my hand under the sheets. “What? What are you afraid of?”

I bit my bottom lip. “That you’ll leave me like everyone else I love…”

He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head like he always does to comfort me. “I promise, we’ll never make your parents’ mistakes. I won’t leave you, okay?”

I nodded, but now I’m starting to second guess that. We’ve got bills to pay; we’ve got nothing figured out. It’s a stupid argument. We’ve over spent on things for the month, and the wedding plans are getting complicated. I groan in frustration and go into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. I collapsed on to the bed and begin to think about the first time Cameron put his arm around me. I think about that feeling, and I think about all the city lights that glistened on the water. I think about how that was the first time I began to believe that love was possible, that I was capable of loving and being loved. I don’t know how long I’ve been in here, but I know that Cameron is the best thing that’s ever been in my life. I get up and go tell him that, to which he pulls me into a hug and kiss.

***

But now we’re having another fight. It’s 2:30 in the morning. I know everything is going down. We haven’t had a fight like this ever. It’s two months from the wedding, and I’m sure Cameron’s going to call it off after this. Everything is slipping out of our hands, and I can’t handle it. I slam my fist on the table before running out.

I’m crying hard, unable to breathe. I start to walk away from the building, but then I hear Cameron call my name. I stop, clenching my fists and squeezing my eyes shut tightly, bracing myself for the goodbye. I mean, that’s all I know. Nobody can stand to be around me forever.

But he took me by surprise. He walked in front of me and said: “I’ll never leave you alone.” I open my eyes slowly, looking at his bright green ones. He reaches up and cups my cheeks before saying softly: “I remember how we felt sitting by the water that first time I put my arm around you. A-and every time I look at you, it feels like the first time I saw you. I fell in love with a girl who didn’t know how to love or how to feel emotions. And you know what?” He wipes away some of the tears that were still on my cheeks. “She is the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

I close my eyes slowly and take a shaky breath. I raise my hands to rest on Cameron’s wrists. I hold onto him tightly, trying to catch my breath. He presses our foreheads together. “Do you believe me?” he asks softly. “We’re going to make it, Kirsten. I’m not going to give up on you as long as you don’t give up on me. Trust me Kirsten, okay?”

I nod, sniffling softly before leaning in to close the small gap between us. I feel a few droplets fall from the sky, causing me to pull away. I look up and see dark clouds illuminated from the city lights. I smile slightly at Cameron. “I believe you,” I say with a nod. “I love you so much.”

He smiles back. “I love you, too…” he whispers. “Let’s get back inside before it starts to pour.”

I nod and steal one last kiss before allowing Cameron to wrap an arm around me to go back to the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. xoxo


End file.
